Jared
''' Jared & Friends: Greatest Hits! (aka Jared's Greatest Hits) '''is a Jared & Friends CD song collection promoting the series, the upcoming 5th season, and the New Year of 2018! It contains songs from previous episodes, spin-offs, videos, CDs, and the movies, as well as different franchises as well, to keep the connection between worlds present. Songs/Tracks # Jared & Friends Theme Song (Full Version) # Psychic on the Scene # Barney Theme Song (Mark Williamson Mix) # The D3 Medley Mix # Jay Jay The Jet Plane Theme # Cyberchase Theme # The Magic School Bus Theme (Remix) # No Way, No Way (You Won't Lose) - Fred Hammond # Heavenly Father - CeCe Winans # Follow Me - Uncle Kracker # Turkey in the Straw (Adventure Bus Rendition) #The Hottest Place in Town - Journey Beyond Sodor Cover by Brooklyn, Owen, Jack, Sydney, Maddy, Ben, & Jared #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ants in Your Pants #What's My Name - China Anne McClain #What's My Name (Evil Jared Version) (Original/Remastered Version Remix/Remake) #Wing Wigglin #Colors All Around #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Poor Unfortunate Souls - China Anne McClain #Chillin' Like a Villian #Kiss the Girl #Wheels on the Bus (Remix) #Run With Me - God Rocks! #Mission: Maddy Love Story #BFFL #Autistic Chain Reaction #Different Drum - Blanca #Green Grass Grows All Around #Shake Down - Mary J. Blige (feat. Usher) #2-Way - Lil' Romeo #Jungle Boogie! #iShine KNECT Theme Song (Season 4 Version) #Watching Over You #God Made You Special #Just Imagine #You're a Friend to Me (From: Friends Forever) #I Can Be Your Friend (BITS Version) (Cover) #Jared, You're The Leader (aka Posse Rap) (Thomas You're the Leader Parody) #We are Family (Musical Message version) - Cover by the entire cast feat. their families and more #The Most Important Thing is Being Friends - Cover by the entire cast #I Love You #I Love You (Brian Mitan Remix) Bonus Disc This is the content available on the bonus disc that comes with the album: Songs # I'm In Love # Sing Your Song # Who's Thomas? - Cover by Noel and Jared Robinson # We're the Posse # Together with You # God Rocks! Music Videos * The Hottest Place in Town *I Love You (Brian Mitan Remix) *Turkey in the Straw (from Barney's Adventure Bus) *Jared, You're the Leader (Remastered New Years/Holiday Special Version) *We Are Family Bonus Episodes * Cyberchase - A Reboot Eve to Remember (New Years Special) * The Mystery of Michael Jackson & Tupac Shakur * Julia's Irish Dance Dilemma: A Competition Catastrophe * Loco for Hoco * Reboot For Robinson (aka Time for 2018) (J&F Season 4 Finale & Season 5 Premiere/Sneak Peek & 2018 New Years Special) Bonus Features/Featurettes *Barney's Best Moments *A Tour of the Lair/Set *Behind the Animation *'Jared: A Friend for All Seasons' New Years Video *Favorite Episodes of 2017 *Behind the Scenes Spots DVD-Rom Stuff and Fun * Link to websites * Coloring Pages * Songs and Music Downloads * Screensavers * Wallpaper * Stories * Games * Trading Cards * Scripts and storyboards from various episodes * Concept Art * How to Draw Guide Trivia/Notes * This was released sometime around the J&F Holiday Special from Season 4 * This includes a bonus disc with extra songs, music videos, a few episodes (including an episode that's a sneak peak for Season 5), BTS featurettes, and more * For the Hottest Place in Town, this version uses Michael Melton's rendition (which is the default format for the franchise as stated by Jared) and it was originally said to only have Sydney and Jack sing with Jared, Maddy, and Ben, but then Brooklyn and Owen were added to the song (it makes more sense in a way), with the following having the following parts in the song: ** Jared: Thomas ** Maddy, Sydney, and Brooklyn: Frankie ** Ben, Owen, and Jack: Hurricane * It's possible/implied that a second version is going to produced/planned * Category:Jared & Friends Category:Music Category:J&F Discography Category:Songs Category:Discography